Remind me Again? REVERSEREBIRTH!
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: The story Remind me again? with a whole NEW TWIST! The entire story rewritten and from a very different point of view...
1. Don't Help Me, I'm Fine

The Authoress: I've been thinking. If I had to re-write the story and make it different, I defintely would. There's a lot of parts I like, but there's also a lot I could've added, to spice it up, X3

Sooo… ….I was thinking I could re-write 'Remind Me Again?', but still keep the old one. I could like, put 'em side by side, to see which one everyone likes better…… Or maybe it'll be like, another side of the story. Like a different side of the story never told.

I was ALSO thinking….it might be from the POV of a very unsuspecting character.

I dunno if you guys would like it like that, but hey, I'll post the first chapter up to see if you all are diggin' it. And if you're not…mm….I could write it from a different POV or…I dunno, do something with it.

Chapter One- _Don't Help me, I'm Fine_

???? POV

The first day of school always bites. I'm so tired, I don't even feel like being here, and yet I HAVE to be. Actually….I don't HAVE to be. No way, I could leave at ANY time. I'm not held prisoner here. I could slip out the back, cross over the football fields, get to the street and hitch a ride into town.

Yeah, I could do it.

But I'm just so tired. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow.

I opened up my schedule. I have P.E. The only thing that matters in this school. Homework is pointless. We're not even going to remember half of anything that we learn here.

I looked over seeing that he was reading his schedule too so I leaned over, snatching it away.

"Lemme see that! We might have a class together!" I said, looking it over.

Craps, we only had P.E. and English together.

" Let's see….we got….P.E. together….alright! Uhm…Englsih….yup! We got English together too!"

Olette nudged me in the side, smiling, "We 'got'? How about we _have_?"

Olette's always gotta one up me on grammer. Like grammer even helps you in life.

"How about 'who cares'?" I shot back.

"Well sorrrry!" She said, pouting, placing her hands on her hips and walking away.

Girls are _so_ weird. Especially if they're all like Olette.

Pence is so all over her. He acts like he's her dog. He actually ran down the hallway to catch up with her. What a freak he is sometimes.

I shook my head, smiling back at my best friend.

"Wellllllp. It looks like we only got P.E., English, and lunch. Man, looks like you're on your own for your four other classes, because me, Olette, and Pence all got the same classes. Bummer man." I handed him his schedule back.

He sighed, shaking his, head, his blonde locks shaking with him.

"All three of you guys?" He leaned back, banging his head into the lockers.

"Nice man, don't leave a mark." I joked, nudging him. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it Roxas. Think of this as an oppurtunity to meet some new people, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He groaned out.

"Yeah…sorry. Anyway I-" I stopped in mid-sentence, glancing over Roxas down the hallway.

"What?" Roxas asked me, raising his brows. I must've been staring for a while because he turned all the way around to see what I was looking at.

But there they were. The freakshow of the seniors. With their baggy pants and their eyeliner, and their…weird…..weird psycho, psychotic-ness……..

I've seen 'em before. Me and Roxas go to the mall and we see 'em, hanging around the food court and talking or coming out of their beloved store, Hot Topic. They always snicker at me when they pass by, like I'm something hilarious to be snickered at.

They hate me. I can feel it. But I don't care. The feeling's neutral.

Y'know, I've had a few goth friends back in the day. So you think I wouldn't have a problem with these guys right? WRONG. These guys are different. They're freaky. Oh yeah. I see 'em come out of the boy's bathroom sometimes, with smirks on their faces, like they did some kind of evil incantation to one of the boy's toilets. And I see them stare at me from across the lunchroom, like the minute I get up to throw my lunch away, they're going to spring out of their seats and attack me like vicious wild animals.

They're just weird. And I KNOW that toilet in the boy's bathroom is possessed. It flushes on its own for NO REASON. And it only started doing that after THEY used it. That one red head and his mohawk buddy. Yeah, they did something alright.

I eyed them down, crossing my arms. Roxas was over there GAWKING. His mouth practically dragging all over the floor. They're all "smiley" now and sauntering over here like they're almighty beings of the divine. The mohawk kid was first to reach us and he reached over, pushing Roxas' mouth shut.

"Might wanna close that. You might swallow something that creeps in there and choke to death. Wouldn't want that now would we?" He ruffled his hair.

Geez Roxas, don't let them touch you! You'll become possessed just like the toilet!

"Hey freak! Don't touch my friend!" I yelled, shoving my fist in his face.

He frowned at me but then slowly smiled.

The weird, pink haired one was waving his hand in front of Roxas, who was still too stunned to even talk. What the heck is he so stunned about anyway?!

"Got a staring problem, hun?" He asked, cracking his bumblegum.

Hun? What's with 'hun'? Roxas! Stand up for yourself! Be a man!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The pink one sneered at him.

I swear I wanted to punch that guy so hard. He looks like a girl, he's probably a wuss.

"I guess they find us so attractive, it's hard for them _not_ to stare."

I choked disgustidly at the red head who walked up to me, devious smirk plastered on his stupid face. I grabbed Roxas' arm and shoved past the blonde mohawk dude, "Yeah ass-holes, get out of our way so we can get to class!"

"Hey hey hey, that's not very nice…." The red head moved in front of us, backing us against the wall. His friends moved in fast, like straight out of a movie. Like Jaws! Like sharks closing in on their prey.

"Now…I think we should try this again. What're your names?"

No WAY was I telling them our names! I don't want to be stalked! I don't want them knowing my name so they can tell all their little buddies across town to be on the look out for me so they can break into my house, steal my things and set up camcorders everywhere and watch me!!

"I'm R- r-roxas and he- he's H-hayner…"

NOOO! ROXAS, WHAT'RE YOU THINKING? What the hell is wrong with you?!

The red head laughed, the others joining in.

"What'd you tell them our names for? Are you stupid?!" I hissed under my breath, slapping his arm.

"Roxas huh? Well R-r-r-r-roxas." He mocked, eyes shining amusingly, " Hayner's not bein' very cordial to us now is he? I'm very hurt by that." He touched his chest, like I was somehow actually inflicted physical damage on him at the very second. Which I was about to.

"BACK OFF YOU FREAK!" I yelled, settling for a blow to the face. Instead, he saw it coming and grabbed my fist, jerking my arm down. I yelped, trying to pull away, but only managed to make it hurt worse.

"That's strike two." He breathed in my ear. "Wanna end this before we get to strike three? Or do you wanna stick around to see what I'm capable of?" He smirked at me, watching me struggle, my nose flared, and my face beating red. It hurt and I wished he'd let go so I could punch in his stupid face a few times. He was obviously stronger tha me but I didn't care. I wasn't about to back down and admit defeat.

"W-we're sorry! Please! Let him go, p-please! C'mon, g-give him a break. It's the f-first day of school. Roxas begged.

I wanted to slap Roxas across the face. You don't BEG for forgiveness! Especially when we didn't do anything wrong! We were trying to get to class!

The red head actually thought for a moment, finally letting me go.

He chuckled. "Alright Roxy. We'll let you off the hook. But next time," He glared down at me as if I were some little kid he was scolding, "Roxy won't be around to bail you out, and that's when I'LL be around." He smirked, shoving me aside. I was ticked off. Believe it. I don't back down from ANY fight. And I especially don't need my supposid "best friend" begging them not to hurt me. Like I'm some weak little kid. Right. Thanks a whole lot Roxas.

Roxas looked at me with concern, but I was too angry to care.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer him. I just shoved past him, stomping off to my next class. I hadn't meant to knock him down, but I did. That's just the way I am when I'm angry. I don't realize what I'm doing, and I tend to hold grudges. Roxas is my friend, but I'm not gonna let him stick up for me like I'm some kind of baby. I can fight my own battles. I know he was trying to help. I know that. But I don't want it. Don't need it. I'm strong. I can fend for my own.

Don't help me anymore, Roxas.

I'm fine.

Authoress Note: Welllll. Whaddya think guys? Is Hayner still the same stuck up meanie that we saw from the first story, or is there something deeper beneath him. Is there a whole lot more of his feelings that we don't understand? Like his need to fight and fend for himself? And that maybe he's got a little more going on then we first thought? I dunno. You guys be the judges.


	2. You Talkin' To Me?

Chapter Two- You talkin' to me?

So after I had stormed off I decided to go to the bathroom because that's what live action does to a man. Makes him have a real urge to go to the bathroom. So while I was in there I overheard some weirdos talking and I realized it was those two freakshows from the hall, the red-head and the weird what's-his-name mohawk dude. Man, they spent a lot of time hanging around bathrooms. They must like the smell. Anyway they seemed to be talking about Roxas which ticked me off because hey, that's my best friend they're chatting it up about and I don't like freakshows talking about my friends. I oughta kick the cream righ out of those guys but hey, gotta take care of business first though, right?

I finished up and flushed and walked out real casual like because I ain't afraid of nobody, even if it is weird freakshows. They kinda stared at me, weirded out by my presence, and wondering if I eavesdropped. Of course I eavesdropped, I'm only in a stall. Not like it's made of steel soundproof walls.

"Why hello Hayner. So pleasant to meet you again." The redhead coughed up a slimey fake greeting, with a creepy smirk to match.

"Hey freakshow. Is this your hangout?" I replied back with a smirk of my own. His smile dropped and he scowled. "Why in fact it is Hay-ner. And you're in it. So get out."

" The boy's bathroom is a public place you freak. Why don't you take your friend home to your OWN bathroom? You can hang out there." I wanted to laugh because what kind of normal person calls a bathroom their "hideout"?

" It's not public when I'm here. When I am having a conversation, it's not made to be public." He answered back, hopping up onto the counter and glaring at me.

" If you don't want your conversations to be public, don't state them in public places." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at this pathetic piece of freakmeat in front of me.

"Like I SAID," His voice rose angrily, " When I'm IN here this isn't a PUBLIC place so get OUT HAY-NER." He jumped off the counter quickly so I flinched a little anticipating the hit but he only smirked again, glad he made me flinch.

" Hayner's not such a tough guy after all is he?" He turned to his mohawk buddy who was watching intently and they both smiled.

Oooh they're askin' for it. But I don't want to dirty my hands y'know? I'd beat them up so bad they'd be in the hospital and I can't be suspended on the first day of school. I'll wait towards the end of the year, yeah. I'll do some weight training, get even stronger than I already am and then I'll take them on. They'll be sorry they ever messed with me.

" Yeah, just wait and see freak. I'll take you both down with one hit."

They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Just what are they laughing at??! They don't know who the hell they're messing with!

"Look punks, just stay away from me and my friends got it?" I sneered at them and stormed out, not wanting to be tainted by any more of their freak-ness. Yeah, I showed 'em. Next time they'll think twice when the cross paths with Hayner.

Author's Note: I apologize again and again for making this so terribly short and not updating and you all must hate me. But I have been very very sick lately and might need surgery, so I might not be able to update for a long while. If I am able I shall try as best as I can. Thank you all for being such loyal readers.


	3. Meatloaf?

Chapter 3- So I hear you like Meatloaf

Lunch time comes. Right. I'm still pretty mad. About those freaks. They're just so….freak-like and…annoying…and stupid. Why do they even come to school? It's not like they do their work or anything. Do they just…come to come? Because they have nothing better to do? They'll probably come only because of me now. Just to bother me. Those pompous little-

"Hey Hayner….."

I looked up catching an eyefull of blonde and sat back in my chair. Pence and Olette looked over at him. Yeah I was mad at Roxas, but only because he made me look stupid in front of everyone. He knows better than to stand up for me like I'm some little 5th grader. I promptly spun around, not wanting to see anymore of his stupid face.

"Oh c'mon Hayner…you're not still mad, are you? They're just seniors. They don't even care."

To that I swiveled in my seat and rose to my full height, nose to nose with him.

" You made me look stupid. I'M your best friend, you're supposed to back ME up. But instead you act like you're their little puppy. Oh…YES Masters, how may I be of service?" I mocked, batting my eyelashes. "Yea, well, if you like freaks so much….go sit with them then!"

Roxas' mouth dropped. He looked so confused, and probably sorry but at the moment I was mad. It wasn't even really directed at him but I can't help it. When I'm mad I'm mad.

I could see Pence and Olette shoot him an apologetic look, as if to say, "Sorry for his actions. He doesn't mean it. Really. He just gets how he gets."

I didn't really want him to leave, but misguided anger can lead you to say terrible things.

" Go sit with the freaks. Go sit with them." I said it, and it sounded colder than I meant it to. He promptly turned on his heel, at a loss of words after a few moments. I don't blame him. I probably made stuff worse. I sat back down, seeing that he really did go sit with them after all, and it sorta made me madder inside that he didn't stop and say, "No Hayner! You're my buddy! I don't wanna sit with those freaks!" But no, he didn't. He just…went along with it. What a jerk. What kind of a friend-

"Don't you think you're being awfully hard on him? He's only looking out for you." Olette interrupted, her smile thin.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face." I shot back, feeling terrible. " I don't care what you think. You didn't see him disagree with me."

" Well how could he? He knows how you get. Once you get mad, there's no stopping you. It's like, HAYNER. SMASH!" Pence said, pounding his fists on the table. Olette smiled.

" Shut up! Both of you are being jerks. Why don't you go sit with the freaks while you're at it. You guys will make a lovely addition." I scowled.

" Ok, so this has to be more than just, hating Roxas for taking their side. Which…I still don't get how you got that out of him helping you…." Pence said, biting into an apple he brought from home.

" Look, it's more complicated than it seems." I said.

" Only because you make it that way." Olette said, rolling her eyes.

" Ok, shut up now. You don't even know. This isn't any of your business so just stay out of it."

" Fine. We will. But hey, don't ask us for advice anymore." Pence said, with another mouthful of apple.

" I never ask you for advice anyway. You always seem to just, butt in."

" Same diff." Pence shrugged,the juice from his apple dripping down his chin. He nonchalantly wiped it off on his sleeve and continued chewing.

" Not really, stupid." I rolled my eyes, placing my head on my fist.

My mind was kind of confused. I know I shouldn't have yelled at Roxas, but I felt like he didn't have a right to take their side. It made sense to me. Those freaks made me mad. They were just jerks and they didn't care about anyone other than theirselves. And Roxas went to them, willingly! Just because I told him to, doesn't mean he should. Doesn't he have a mind? Can't he think for himself?

" Want my meatloaf?" Olette held out a plate of meatloaf to me.

Jiggling….meat…of doom. I stared at it and it wiggled back as if to say, "Eat me. You disgusting human. G'ahead and trrrrry."

"Uh NO. That's disgusting. Who SERVES this kind of crap anyway?" I exclaimed, showing the meat away from me.

"School cafeterias?" Pence countered, spitting out pieces of apple.

"Ugh. Say it, don't spray it man." I wiped off a piece of the juicy pre-chewed fruit off my chin and got up out of my chair. "UGH! LOOK at him over there! Sitting with them! I oughta go knock his stupid head off!"

"Ah ah, Hayner, he's just doing what you told him to do." Olette said coyly, wagging a finger at me.

"EXACTLY!! He's no man! He's not even a boy! He's some sort of dog who listens to what everybody else says. Or a baby." I grumbled slumping back down in my seat.

"A baby by your definitions, is NOT a person who has a hissy fit over being called out in front of the seniors, or freaks out and tells their best friend to go sit with them, right?" Olette said, while Pence raised a brow curiously at me.

"Ok, ok, I get the point, Miss Jerkface. But I'm not a coward, and I'm not someone who needs to be stood up for." I hissed slamming my palm into the table. Ow. That HURT.

"Still, he thinks you're mad at him a lot more than you probably really are. Just go talk to him."

AND TAKE IT BACK?! No. WAY. I won't do it. If it's not embarrassing enough, I have to APOLIGIZE. I'm not doing it. Roxas ain't THAT stupid is he? He should know me by now! Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe all this time I've considered him to be my friend and for NOTHING because he could care less!

"I will not talk to him! I can't just go over there to the freak table and be all, 'GEE ROXAS. I AM SO GOSH DARN SORRY YOUR FEELINGS GOT HURT.'"

"You….could you know. Roxas isn't as tough skinned as you. He's gentle. And more refined." Olette explained.

"Uhm. Yeaaa, don't let him hear you say that." Pence replied with a horrified expression.

"Oh yes," I mimicked. "As gentle as a baby deer in the forest. COME ON. He needs to be a MAN."

"He's hardly a boy, let alone a big tough man like you, Hayner." Olette joked and Pence choked on his apple.

"I-I'm a big tough man too, Olette!" Pence cried desperately.

"Relax Pence, I'm kidding." Olette cooed, patting his arm.

I rolled my eyes at Pence's disgusting flirting and turned my attention to my sworn enemies, so that I could make sure they weren't coming up behind me to possibly kill me. Luckily lunch was over and they were making their way out of the lunchroom. Feh, I ain't waiting for them to come after me! I ran outta there and made for the gym. Now THAT'S my home turf. Time to show those freaks I mean business. And boy, do I.


End file.
